Krillin and Juuhachigou
by Juu
Summary: This is a story about my all time favorite couple Krillin and Juuhachigou. Its my take on their romance in a Romeo and Juliet way. Please enjoy!! I love my krillin.... *COMPLETED* You guys don't know how hard it was to write the last chapter...sniff
1. "Capulets" and "Montagues"

  
  
  
  


Foreward from the author.... 

This is a story about my all time favorite dragonball couple, Krillin and Android 18. Since I find it detracts from her human qualities to call 18 by a number, in my story she is referred to as Ju, or as Krillin calls her, Julie. (Short for Juuhachigou.) I noticed that the way these two ended up together had a sort of Romeo and Juliet theme to it, so I decided to accentuate. So, for your reading pleasure, I present to you my humble fanfiction.....   
  


Krillin and Juuhachigou

By Juu 

Characters: 

**Capulets:**

Juliet-Number 18 

Tybalt-Number 17 

Lord Capulet-Dr. Gero 

Juliet's nurse-Number 16( Yes, I know the nurse is supposed to be female but who else is 18 as close to in her family besides 17? That's what I thought.) 

**Montagues & Friends**

****Romeo-Krillin :) 

Benvolio-Gohan 

Mercutio- Yamcha 

**Others**

****Friar Lawrence- Dende 

Paris-Goku 

Prince- Vegeta(of course) 

As for everyone else, I will try to stick everyone in the gang with at least one speaking part. I'm done rambling so enjoy!! 

Chapter one 

Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo strolled calmly down the street of Satan city. Gohan and Yamcha roughhoused playfully in front of the other two, who were walking slowly and seriously as usual. Most of the people in the city swerved to avoid them, and in all honesty, who wouldn't? Piccolo alone was very intimedating, with his height and pink on green skin. His weighted cape hovered lightly behind him, swaying in the gentle wind his body gave off as he walked. To anyone who saw him, it looked as if he would attack anyone who crossed his path. A deep scowl was set on his face, showing he was not one to mess with. 

Tien, though not so foreboding, was a sight to behold himself. He carried himself in a way that showed his confidence in himself. His posture was straightbacked and stern. He too wasn't smiling, although his mouth wasn't set in a scowl like his taller friend's. Rather, his lips formed a content line across his face. The third eye set in his forehead watched his younger friends in front of him while the normal two below it kept watch straight ahead. 

Yamcha was teasing Gohan, the youngest of the four. Yamcha's carefree face was practically shining with happiness as he clapped Gohan on the back , teasing him about his relentless study habits. Yamcha's hair was cut short and off his face, revealing two X shaped scars tracing over his eyes. They had been there a long time, and both him and his friends were completely oblivious to them. 

Gohan was young, only about twelve to thirteen years old. Though his body was toned and muscular, his jubulient face was still young and carefree. He looked to his friends in a sort of awe constantly. If there was one person who would always do anything for his friends, it was Gohan. 

"Would you two be quiet? You're making idiots out of yourselves." Piccolo muttered just loud enough for Gohan and Yamcha to hear him. 

"Like anyone around here cares. You know, Piccolo, you really should come out of those woods of yours more often. Who knows, you might even grow to enjoy city life!" As he spoke Yamcha flung his arms out, nearly knocking into poor Gohan. Piccolo merely rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, live in the city and end up playing on whatever loser baseball team you play for? I think I'm better off in the forest. Besides, I stay up at the lookout with Dende now, remember?" Gohan looked at him quizzically. Yamcha nudged him in the ribs. 

"Oh yeah. I forgot, Piccolo lives with God now." Piccolo sighed loudly. 

"Dende isn't God Yamcha. He's the gaurdian of earth. There's a difference. 

"If you say so." Yamcha said. "I must have gotten hit on the head with one two many baseballs then." 

"Don't look now guys," Tien spoke up. "But guess who just showed up." 

"Wait, don't tell me..." Yamcha moaned. 

"Yep. Its that Android gang again." Tien said seriously. The other three looked where Tien was looking. Sure enough, there were the Android clan, resting up on a fountain across the street. At the moment, they hadn't spotted piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, or Gohan. 

The android gang, or "Capulets" as they called themselves, had been rivals with Yamcha's group, the Montagues for a long time. So long that nobody could really remember what started the rivalry, only that each group was supposed to hate the other. Sitting by the fountain today were #25, #19, #22, and #17. Android 17, or Juunanagou, was the ring leader of the entire group. With his straight black hair and cold blue eyes, he was Yamcha's greatest nightmare, although he would never admit to anyone, even himself. 

The Montagues stopped and watched the group of androids. They stood in silence, wondering if they should continue on, or start a fight that could result in deaths on both sides. It was Yamcha's big mouth that made the decision. 

"Hey metal head!! Looking for some excitment?" 

"Yamcha! What are you doing?" Tien exclaimed. Yamcha laughed. 

"Oh come on. Let's put a little bounce in this day!" He had a cunning look in his eye. Gohan sighed loudly. 

"Guys, let's just go. Maybe they didn't hear us." He was interrupted as Juunanagou and his gang laughed and approached the Montagues. Piccolo and Yamcha stayed their ground, while Tien and Gohan moved off to the side. Juunanagou crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. 

"I guess you have a death wish, don't you human?" The android was taunting Yamcha, and Yamcha knew it. Yamcha looked down briefly and then looked up and laughed in the android's face. Juunanagou's face didn't change, but in his eyes you could see he did not like to be laughed at. 

"Maybe you didn't understand my first statement. Allow me to make it more clear to you." With those words, Juunanagou grabbed Yamcha roughly by the front of his uniform and lifted him off the ground. 

"You'd better stay out of our way if you want to live. One more insult and you'll have more excitment than you can handle." Junnanagou's voice was calm and even. This frightened Yamcha more than it would have if the cyborg had screamed at him. Yamcha laughed nervously. He was sweating. Lucky for him, Piccolo stepped in. He yanked the android's hand off of Yamcha and Juunanagou back. The other androids readied themselves, prepared to take everyone on if Juunanagou gave the word. He didn't though. Instead, he laughed, softly at first, and then louder until he was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face. Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, and Piccolo, watched him, confused. Then faster than anyone could see, Juunanagou hit Piccolo sqaurly in the jaw. The namek stumbled backwards, then sprung forward in a fit of anger. 

The fight was on. While Piccolo fought Juunanagou, Yamcha decided to get into the action by attacking #19. He jumped back. 

"Woo yeah! Prepare for this, metal head! Fist of the Wolf Fang!!" His speed doubled, Yamcha flew at the unsuspecting android and hit him full on. Seeing that they'd better get in there and help their friend, lest Yamcha get himself killed again, Tien and Gohan jumped into the fold. 

"Stop it! You guys, stop-" Gohan was interrupted as #25 delivered a powerful punch to Gohan's stomach. 

"Hey!" Tien shouted. "Lay off!" 

"Tien lookout!" Yamcha managed before getting hammered by 19. Tien spun around just in time to block ##22's kick. The thin android laughed hysterically and punched Tien across the face. Tien turned around a sucker punched 22, who was still laughing. 22 flew back and crashed into Junnanagou. This made Yamcha laugh hysterically. Juunanagou picked himself up off the ground, kicking 22 in the process. He started towards Yamcha, who was totally unaware that the android was walking towards him with a murderous look on his face. 

"What in the hell is going on here!!!???" All the fighting abruptly ceased. Everyone turned to see the owner of the angry voice. It was Vegeta. His face was contorted in rage, and his hair seemed to stick up even farther than usual. Beside him was his wife Bulma, carrying their newborn son, Trunks. 

Vegeta looked at the whole group. Juunanagou was just inches away from Yamcha, who was still laughing. Gohan was in Super Saiyan form, and flying a few inches off the ground with 25 dangling from his hands. Tien was picking himself off the ground and Piccolo was dusting off his cape. Everyone, except Yamcha, looked at the angry Saiyan prince. Vegeta clenched his fists and then shot a blast at Yamcha. It landed a foot away from him and he immediatly 

stopped laughing. 

"Shut up you idiot! Somebody had better tell me what the hell is going on, or there is going to be serious problems. Now answer me! What in Kame-sama's name do you think you are doing!" For a minute no one answer. Then Juunanagou folded his arms and smirked. 

"Nothing we started. We were just leaving. Right boys?" There was a chorus of "Uh-huh"s. 

"Wipe that look off your face, android, or I'll do it for you!" Vegeta yelled suddenly, making everyone jump. Baby Trunks began to wail. Bulma consoled him. 

"I am sick and tired of you fighting every single day. Do you know how much is annoys me to have to listen to Bulma complain about it day after day after day? It's ridiculous! I swear it on my heritage as a Saiyan, if anyone starts a fight besides me I will kill you myself!" Vegeta watched them. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry out his threat on Gohan, he was too strong. But the kid never started fights anyways, so it didn't matter. Juunanagou and Yamcha, however, were another story. 

Juunanagou frowned. He hated being bossed around and the fact that Vegeta was stronger than him just made it worse. With a nod to the other androids, he started down the street. Vegeta glared at Gohan. The poor kid immediatly dropped out of Super Saiyan and landed on the ground. Piccolo glared at Vegeta, but was silently glad he had stopped the fight. Without another word, Vegeta turned and stalked away, leaving the Montagues with their thoughts....   
  



	2. Our Romeo Appears!!

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter two 

Our Romeo appears 

Once he was sure Vegeta and the androids were gone, Yamcha laughed. 

"Talk about fun, huh guys?" He was me only with annoyed glares. The four of them crossed the street and sat on the fountain. Gohan looked off into the distance. 

"Shouldn't Krillin be here yet?" The young boy asked. 

"He should be, Gohan," Tien said. ""But he's still so upset about Marron that he might have forgotten. Poor guy." 

"I think he's acting like a baby. He should just get over her and move on." Yamcha said as he folded his hands behind his head. 

"Sure took you a long time to get over Bulma," Tien said with a chuckle. Yamcha sighed. 

"Give me a break. We went out like for ever. Krillin was only with Marron for a month, and half the time she blew him off. Was pretty cute though..." Everyone looked at him. Yamcha blushed. 

"I'll never get your human emotions. Gohan, I'm going to go up to the lookout. I don't have time to waste waiting for a love sick warrior to show up." Piccolo stood up. Gohan nodded. 

"If you say so, Piccolo." Gohan smiled. Piccolo grunted and took off. Tien stood up as well. 

"I'd better go too. Sorry Gohan, but Lunch gets mad if I ignore her too long...you know." Gohan sighed. 

"I guess I know. See you Tien." Tien flew off as well. Yamcha stood up and stretched. 

"I'm going to go hang around town for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Gohan shrugged. Yamcha walked off, whistling to himself. Gohan rested his head in his hands. 

"Guess I'll stay and help cheer Krillin up....I hope he shows up soon." He didn't have long to wait. Soon the somber figure of his best friend could be seen trudging up the street. Krillin's head hung low and his usually cheerful face was now sad and drawn. His hands were shoved down deep into his pockets as he sat down beside Gohan. 

"Hey Gohan," he said drearily. Gohan grinned. 

"Hi Krillin! What have you been doing lately?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing? Not even training?" 

"What have I got to train for? I'm hopeless! I'm stupid, I'm ugly, and I'm going to die alone!!" Gohan winced at his friend's bitter tone. It was worse than he had thought. The boy didn't know what to say, so the two of them sat in silence. Gohan silently cursed the blue haired monster known as Marron. He hated what she had done to his friend, both during and after they had been together. 

After about 15 minutes of silence, Gohan couldn't take it anymore. 

"Krillin, you've got to get over her!! She isn't worth it! You've been moping around for weeks! This has got to stop!!!!" Krillin looked up and shot him a glare. Gohan immediatly covered his own mouth with his hands. Krillin looked away. 

"Its not really her, Gohan. I'm almost thirty years old and I've never really......ever......ah, your just a kid." 

"No, tell me. Really." 

"Its not something kids should talk about Gohan." 

"Oh," Gohan said, realizing that Krillin meant that he was still a virgin. His face grew red with embarressment. 

"I just want someone to love, Gohan. Someone who will just understand me, and laugh with me, and share their thoughts and dreams with me. Someone I can care about....and who will care about me. I don't think I'll ever find her. Its not that I don't have Marron....it's that I don't have anyone." Krillin stared at the ground. Gohan felt awful for him. 

"You'll find her someday Krillin. I know it." 

"I'm really beginning to doubt that Gohan." 

Suddenly, Yamcha ran up to them with a paper clutched in his hands. He waved it at them, out of breath. 

"Krillin, I think I just solved your girl problem!" Yamcha exclaimed. Krillin just sighed. 

"Not now Yamcha..." 

"No, for real this time. Gero is holding a big get together at his mansion tonight. I say, go to it!" Krillin stared at him blankly. 

"Why would Gero through a party? Isn't he the android's boss?" 

"Probably to search for new people to turn into androids," Gohan muttered. Yamcha ignored him. 

"Who cares what the reason is. There's always lots of hot girls that go to those bashes! Not that uh....I ever go there. No....I don't go in disguise and pretend I'm an android...nope....not ever....." Gohan gave him a disaproving look. Krillin put his hand behind his head. 

"I don't think so Yamcha. I don't think we'd be welcome there." 

"Sure, me and Gohan wouldn't, but they've never seen you. So....it'll at least get your mind off Marron!!" 

"Well..." 

"Come on Krillin, you know you want to go!" Yamcha said as he clapped his friend on the back. 

"Actually I....its not really a good.......oh allright. I'll go if it will get you to stop bothering me about it." 

Yamcha leapt up. "That's the spirit. We'll meet you here tonight at 7 o'clock to wish you luck. Until then!!" 

Until then... Krillin thought. It might be fun....so why do I have the feeling that something awful will start tonight? 


	3. Clash of Destinies

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter three 

Clash of Destinies 

Krillin sat quietly at the party. He was sitting in a chair along the wall as far away from the rest of the party goers as possible. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. Quietly, he watched the rest of the scene. Yamcha had been right; there were a lot of pretty girls at the party, but he wasnt really interested in their beauty. None of them were right to him, they all seemed shallow and fake. He didn't want someone like that. 

Far across on the other side of the room, Juunanagou had spotted Krillin. And regardless of what Yamcha had said, he recognized the earth warrior. He narrowed his cold eyes and discretly crept over to Dr. Gero, who was talking to a bunch of giggling girls. 

" Sir, there's someone over there who shouldn't be here." Juunanagou said quietly. Gero merely raised his eyebrows at the android before turning back to the girls. 

"Who?" the demented doctor asked shortly. Juunanagou gave him annoyed look and jerked his thumb in the direction of Krillin. 

"That one, over there. I think I've seen him hanging around Yamcha and those other members of the Montague gang. Should I get rid of him?" 

Gero turned in his chair and sized Krillin up. He turned back to Juunanagou. "He doesn't appear to be any threat. Leave him alone, for now." 

"But he has no place here! I could show those damn Montagues if I could just-" 

"17! Leave it at that or you'll go back into your chamber. I still have the controller. Now go drag your sister out of her room. I don't care if she kicks and screams, I want her out here NOW!" 

"....Fine." Juunanagou turned and walked away down the hallway, muttering under his breath, "What I wouldn't give to knock your head right of your shoulders, you crazy old man..." 

*************************************************************************************************************************** 

A while later, Krillin stood up to leave. There was nothing for him at the party, and being around so many androids was making him nervous. He looked around one final time before heading out the door. He paused outside, listening to the music from inside the house, and looked up at the stars. 

"What a fun night this was. Thank you, Yamcha. A whole night of sulking, wasted." He started to walk down the front drive, but a girl's laughter stopped him. He froze and turned around. From behind the bushes stepped a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Juunanagou. An amused smile played on her face. 

"Did you have big plans for tonight?" She asked, teasing him. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt himself blushing. He shrugged. 

"No....not really. I came here because my friends said I needed to get over my....um....people.....phobia." Why did I say that? he thought. The girl studied him. 

"If you say so. So did you?" 

"Um...did I what?" The girl laughed again. 

"Get over your phobia?" 

"Uh.....I guess so. I'd better be going now." He started to walk again. He threw a glance over his shoulder. The girl was still watching him. There was something about her that made him feel......strange. He didn't know what it was. He stopped again. 

"So what about you?" 

"Me?" 

"Yeah. How come you're here all by yourself?" 

"I'm trying to get away from my brother. He's getting on my nerves." 

"Oh...Is he in there?" 

"I guess so....why don't you come over here? Its a lot quieter than near all that stupid music." 

Krillin gulped. "Uh....okay...." He followed the girl to a bench in the backyard of the house, where she sat down. She gazed up at the sky. 

"Wow. Look at all those things," she whispered. Krillin followed her gaze. 

"Yeah, the stars sure are nice to look at." 

"Stars.....I heard, that if you see a falling star in the sky, you should make a wish on it. They say it'll come true. My brother says its a bunch of nonsense. I guess he's right. He always is, the stupid little brat." 

"I think he's wrong. I mean, I wish for stuff all the time. Even if it doesn't come true, it always makes me feel better. So what's your name?" 

"Ju....what are you called?" 

"I'm Krillin. So Julie, have you ever wished for anything on a falling star?" Ju looked down. 

"I did once...." She didn't continue. Krillin felt it was best not to press her further. Suddenly, she looked up at him. 

"What do you wish for?" 

"Me? Um...normally just stuff about raising a family and...." He trailed off. Even though he had just met this girl, he felt like he had known her for a very long time. She was still looking at him. He shifted and she snapped out of her stare. 

"You know...." she said. "I feel like I've known you forever....But I couldn't have......I....know I couldn't have..." For more than two hours, they say on that bench talking. She laughed at all his jokes, and he listened when she told him how she felt inside. They barely noticed as a tall figure approached them. It was #16, the person who considered himself Ju's protector. He quietly watched the two of them before finally speaking. 

"18, you need to come inside now. The party is over. Dr. Gero is not happy with you." Ju's face fell, as did Krillin's heart. She was an android!!?? But she couldn't be, she was so....full of life!! She scowled at 16 quickly turned to Krillin. 

"I have to go....I'm all ready in trouble.....I'll.....see you later." With that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards the house. Krillin's heart leapt and broke at the same time. 

"Excuse me....but.....that girl...what is her name?" As he spoke, Krillin subconciously moved his hand to the place where Ju had kissed him. 16 didn't look at him as he answered. 

"Her name is Juuhachigou, or Number 18. She is Dr. Gero's 18th cyborg. And if I'm not mistaken....you are supposed to be one of her enemies....friend of the Montague's." Krillin jumped up. 

"I don't belong to that name! Not if her's is in the Capulet gang! Kame-sama, I'd be just as happy dead for this!....I don't care what she is. I....think I love her....In fact I know I do...." He looked at 16 and then gazed longingly at the mansion. 16 looked at him again and then began back to the house. Krillin sat back down on the bench and fell deep into thought... 


	4. 18 on the Balcony

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter four 

18 on the balcony 

Ju lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She felt a strange tugging in her chest and stomach; it had been there from the moment she heard Krillin talking to himself. Krillin....just thinking of his name made Ju want to hug herself. She smiled happily as she closed her eyes and imagined him, telling her one of his awful jokes. She desperately wanted to see him again....But when? 

Gero had already came and threatened her with the remote control. She ignored him, thinking only of the person she had just met, who seemed to understand her so well...She had never felt so open with anyone, not even 16. In a way, it confused her. She had only felt this way about her brother, and she thought that was because she was supposed to. What could this new feeling mean? 

Ju's thoughts were interrupted as 16 opened the door to her room and came in. She hugged the pillow closer to her and looked at 16's expressionless face. She smiled at him. 

"I saw you talking to my friend out there. What did you say to him?" 16 didn't answer, he just looked at her. Ju cocked her head to the side and sat up. 

"16, what did you say?" Suddenly, an awful thought crossed her mind. " Did he say he was married? Is that why you won't answer me? Damn it! I knew it! That just figures. My grave is likely to be my wedding bed at this point!" 

16 chuckled mechanically. "18....The one you were talking to outside isn't married. But my files read that is he one of the Z-fighters and your enemy." 

"What!? No....there has to be a mistake...are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Ju hugged the pillow to her chest again. She stared over it at her floor for a moment, and then looked back up at 16." 

"Okay. Thank you. I'm...gong to go to bed now." 16 nodded at her and then walked to the door. He paused for a minute and looked back at the female android before opening the door and exiting the room. 

***************************************************************************************************************************   
  


"Krillin!!! Hey Krillin!!" Yamcha called, cupping his hands to his mouth. Gohan walked slowly behind him, combing the area with his eyes. The two of them were walking along the street that Gero's mansion was on. The streetlights were on, and besides the two warriors the streets were empty. 

"Krillin!! Come on out!!" Yamcha sighed and brought his hands down to his hips. "Where do you think he went? Oh, I think I know. Seeing all those girls at the party must have made him think of Marron. Poor sap must be crying his eyes out in the backyard of one of these mansions." 

"Yamcha, would you be quiet? If he hears you it'll hurt his feelings." Gohan was getting slightly annoyed with his older friend. Yamcha shoved him playfully and hopped up onto the wall surrounding a house. 

"Or maybe he actually did find a girl. Maybe he's forgotten all about old blue head and moved on...Oh who am I kidding?" Yamcha laughed and began mimicking Krillin. "Oh Marron, Marron!! Why didn't you return my love!? Now I will die without you!!" Yamcha clutched at his throat and fell off the wall to the ground. He laid still, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Gohan stood over him with his arms crossed. 

"Now you've done it. If he hears you, you've just made him angry." Yamcha jumped up with a smile on his face. 

"I was only kidding, Gohan. Krillin knows that. Besides, I don't think he's around here anymore. He probably went home. Let's go; we can check on him tomorrow." 

"Okay...but I'm going to tell him when we see him." Yamcha laughed nervously. 

"Hey, give me a break. Even you have to admit he's totally love sick." The two warriors' voices faded away as they walked down the street. Behind the garden wall of Gero's mansion, Krillin knelt, scowling. 

"He's making fun of me again....He's never felt this kind of hurt before. Marron....I'd almost forgotten about her." Krillin's thoughts were interrupted as a light appeared on the balcony of the second floor. Krillin's view was partially blocked by the trees growing beside it. The balcony's marble shone in the light from the bedroom, creating a beautiful effect. The glass on the balcony door reflected the starlight, painting a picture of the night scene in its once clear doors. 

"Who is that?" Krillin asked himself as he saw a figure step out of the door way. He strained to get a better look, and craning his neck around the bush he was crouched behind he saw that it was none other than Ju; his enemy....and his love. 

"Look at her. She's so beautiful...I've only seen her at night, probably because she is so radiant the sun wouldn't be able to show." He thought as he gazed at her. Ju ran her hands over the marble. She must be cold, Krillin thought. The one he gazed at so fondly was dressed only in a thin nightgown with no sleeves and no shoes. Her hair fell into her face, and Krillin nearly fainted as she brushed it out of her eyes. 

"My gosh..." Ju whispered quietly. If Krillin hadn't been paying such close attention, he probably would have dismissed her words as nothing more than the wind blowing through the trees. 

She's talking to herself! Okay, okay. Should I go or stay to listen?...I shouldn't eavesdrop on her...but I want to hear her voice so badly....she sounds like an angel. As Krillin thought, Ju rested her arms on the railing and rested her head on them. 

"He's my enemy.....I'm supposed to kill him....Z Warriors....I HATE that name! If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have to hurt him...I could never hurt him...Krillin, where are you?! I wish you would just abandon that title and come back to me." Krillin nearly leapt forward right then. He had to force himself to sit still. 

"...No. That's too much to ask. He can't just leave his friends for me. But if they ever found out who I am..what I am.." Ju let out an angry cry. "I'm not even supposed to have feelings for anyone! I'm supposed to be a machine. What I'm feeling....It can't be human love....I JUST MET HIM! Then why do I...feel like this? Machines aren't supposed to be able to love.." She looked so sad that Krillin couldn't stop himself. He **had** to comfort her. 

"It's because you are human. Even if you weren't...I wouldn't love you any less." Ju's eyes widened and she leapt back towards the balcony door. 

"Who's out there!? Who **dares** to listen to my thoughts? If you value your life I suggest you show yourself now!!!" Ju's voice had suddenly changed from sweet and caring, to a tone more like her brothers when he was angry. Krillin gulped and stepped out from behind the bush. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen, I just couldn't...make myself move and I-" 

"Krillin!? Its you! Oh Kame-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you! I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't recognize your voice!!" Ju's voice had changed again, back to the happy tone she had had when her and Krillin had sat on the bench during the party. Krillin sighed with relief and ran up so he was below the balcony. 

"So you aren't mad at me?" 

"No! But you have to go, and fast. If my brother catches you out here, he'll kill you!" Ju cried urgently. Krillin flew up so that he was level with her and smiled. 

"Then I will die happy. Let him come." In spite of herself, Ju smiled. 

"You're crazy. Either that, or you have a death wish." 

"Neither. I'm just plain foolish." Ju laughed. 

"At least your honest. Did you hear what I was saying earlier....the part about....human love?" 

"Yeah." 

"..................Do you think that I'm stupid or weak for feeling such foolish.....such unnessary...." Before she could completely finish her sentence, Krillin leaned forward and kissed Ju passionately on the lips. At first Ju was stunned. She had never been kissed before and certainly NEVER like that; no man had ever dared. Then she relaxed and put her arms around his neck, kissing him back. When they finally pulled away, Krillin flushed bright red. 

"Whoops. Sorry about tha-" He was cut off as Ju kissed him again. It was shorter this time, but just as loving as their first one. This time, Ju blushed. 

"So that was a kiss...I've never had one before." She said with a big smile on her face. Krillin laughed. 

"Really? Me either. But I still think you get an A in that subject." Both of them laughed happily. Neither of them had been so happy in their lives. Just then, an angry voice yelled from inside the house. 

"Juuhachigou!!!!!" Ju's head jerked back towards the house. 

"Damn it! That's Gero! You have to go!! I can't risk him finding you here! He'll-" 

"Juuhachigou!" 

"I'll be right there!! Hold on!" Ju turned back to Krillin. "Do you love me, really? Its not just one of those one night things I've heard you humans talking about?" Krillin shook his head rapidly. 

"Believe me, its not!! I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, Julie. I swear it with my life!" 

"Juuhachigou!" the voice from the house yelled again. 

"I'm coming!" Ju yelled back. To Krillin she said, "Then let's get married. Before anyone finds out about us, lets get married. Then they won't be able to separate us, ever!" 

"Julie, are you sure you want to-" 

"Yes, I'm positive! I'll send 16 to you at 9:00 tomorrow morning. Tell him where, and what time and I'll be there!!" 

"JUUHACHIGOU!!" 

"I'M COMING! Stupid old man. Go, before he comes and gets me!" 

Krillin started to fly off, but he came back and kissed Ju again. She didn't want him to go, but she knew it would mean his death if Gero caught him...or worse, he would turn her love into an android. The thought terrified her. 

"Go now!! If I could say good bye until tomorrow I would, believe me!!" 

"EIGHTEEN!! Get in here now or you'll be deactivated!!" 

Krillin tensed with anger as Gero yelled. But Ju waved at him, called "good-bye" over her shoulder and ran into the house. Krillin stared after her for a minute before taking off. He knew right where to go...Dende's lookout. 


	5. Time: Check...Place: Check The Wedding...

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter five   
  


Time: Check...Place: Check 

The Wedding is on! 

"Darn it! Those darn beetles are eating up my plants again!!" Mr. Popo exclaimed. The genie like caretaker of Dende's lookout was kneeling beside a bed of herbs in the lookout's massive garden. The plants were looking sickly and full of holes. Mr. Popo frowned at them. Beside him, Dende, the earth's young guardian, Dende smiled warmly. 

"The beetles are just trying to survive. If you were a beetle, you would think eating these herbs were a healthy thing, because to you it was helping you survive. But since your not a beetle, it seems like they're just hurting the plants and being pests." Mr. Popo glanced up at the young namek. 

"...I'm sorry Dende, but I just don't get what your saying." Dende laughed softly and looked around. Finding what he was looking for, he picked the blossom of one of the nearby flowers. 

"Its all a matter of perspective. Take this flower for instance. If you smell it, it can help heal you. But if you eat it, it'll kill you. Depending on which way you look at it, it can be medicine or poison. I've found that most living things are the same way. Like the humans on earth. Your viewpoint on someone can change depending on the way you look at them. Two sides to every coin." Mr. Popo straightened up and smiled a wide smile. 

"I think I get it Dende. By the way, where did Piccolo go?" 

"I think he went to train with Gohan. But we should have some company soon. Krillin is almost to the lookout," Dende said. He and Mr. Popo looked in the direction of Krillin's power signal. A minute later, the human landed on the lookout's floor, out of breath and sweating. He'd obviously come in a hurry. He ran up to Dende. 

"Hi Mr. Popo. Dende, I need to talk to you in private now!! Its really important! I came here as fast as I could. I had to think of someone and the someone I thought of was you so I hope you can help me!!!!" Krillin waved his hands around gesturing first to himself then to Dende and then back to himself again. Dende took his friend by the shoulders to calm him down. 

"Whoa Krillin, calm down! I can barely understand you. Mr. Popo, could you leave us alone for a while?" Dende asked. 

"Sure Dende." The stout gardener picked up his watering can and walked to the other side of the garden to finish his rounds. Dende turned back to Krillin. 

"So what's going on that has you so worked up?" 

"Can you perform marriages?" Krillin burst out at once. 

"Marriages? I...guess I could, seeing as I'm gaurdian of the earth and all. Why?" 

"Because I need you to perform one for me. Me and a girl, the girl I love." 

"The girl you love.....not Marron? You didn't-" 

"No not Marron!" Krillin exclaimed getting annoyed that she kept coming up. "This woman I just met! She's everything I could ever hope for and more!! I've only known her for a while.....but I still love her more than life itself!" Dende gawked at him. 

"Good God, Krillin! Just yesterday you were heartbroken about Marron and now, out of the blue you want to marry some girl you just met? I'm sorry to say this, Krillin, but I think you might be more in love with the idea of love than this girl herself." With that, Dende began to walk back to his throne chamber. Krillin ran after him. 

"Please Dende, I'm not being hasty!" 

"I didn't say you were." 

"Please, please, please, please,please,please, please !!!!!! Don't you even want to know who she is?'" 

"No." Dende replied, still walking into the throne room. 

"Her name is Juuhachigou, but I don't call her that. We met last night at Dr. Gero's party. We talked for hours; I only just left her house! Please Dende, you gotta do this for me!!" At the mention of Ju's name, Dende had stopped walking and turned around. 

"Juuhachigou? Krillin, your enemy? Don't you know that she is supposed to kill you and all your friends?!" 

"No Dende, she wouldn't. Trust me, I know. She's human like me, but she's been manipulated by Gero. We can help her and maybe even her brother that she was talking about if we just trust her. But the first step is you marrying us!!" Dende was quiet for a while. He clutched his staff and looked at the ground. Krillin watched him anxiously. 

"Okay," Dende said finally. "But only because I think it will finally end the feud between your friends and the androids." Krillin face broke into a huge smile. He laughed and hugged Dende, spinning him around. As Krillin set him back down, Dende laughed nervously. 

"I'm glad you're happy..." 

"Sorry. But oh man!! I can't thank you enough!! Oh, I've got to go meet her messenger soon. I'll tell her to meet us up here at 1:00. Gosh Dende....Thank you so much!!" He flew off back towards earth. Dende laughed to himself. 

"No problem, my friend. It's better for this feud to end here than in a tomb......."   
  
  
  



	6. Enimies United

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter Six 

Enemies United 

Ju paced back and forth nervously. The only noise in her bedroom was the rhythmic ticking if the clock on her wall. All of a sudden it began to chime. Ju jumped and glared at it. It struck the hour once....twice...three time....all the way up until 12. It was noon. Ju punched the pillows on her bed. She had sent 16 to find Krillin at nine, like she had said. She angrily wondered where 16 could be. 

"If he got into a fight with that Mr. Satan character again I swear to Kame I'll-" The door opened. Ju stopped pacing and looked up expectantly. It wasn't 16, but her brother, Juunanagou. 

"Are you just going to sit in here all day? I thought we were going to go around town today and stir up trouble." Juunanagou said. He almost appeared to be sulking. Ju stared blankly at him for a moment, and then remembered that she had said she would go out with her brother that day. She tried to think fast. 

"I'm sorry Ju-kun....but I've got an awful headache. Maybe tomorrow." Ju didn't like lying to her brother but she shrugged it off. Juunanagou just nodded. 

"Okay. I'm going to go anyway. I'm really bored here. Maybe I'll go hijack a van or something. See you." He left. Ju shut the door gently behind her and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She waited until her brother's footsteps disappeared before jumping onto her bed. She laid there and stared up at the ceiling. 

"What if he changed his mind?" She thought. "What if he backed out on this? I did push him a bit fast....Or what if he ran into some of our androids? What if 16 couldn't find him and now he thinks **I** changed my mind? What if-" The door opened again. Ju sat up. This time, it was Gero. Seeing him, Ju turned towards the window and tried to ignore him. 

"I see...you're still mad at me for yelling at you last night. Fine then. I wanted to let you know that I'll be going out now. I'm going to the lab. I think it's only right that you know that I'm working on a fighter right now that will be far stronger than even you and 17." Ju threw him a glance over her shoulder. 

"Do you think I care? Go then. Get out of my room." Gero narrowed his eyes at Ju's turned back. He clenched his teeth; she was greatly trying his patience. He knew he could destroy her with the push of a button...but for now he needed her. So he simple smiled and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Ju walked over to her door and slammed it shut. She hated that man with every thing she had. So did Juunanagou, she knew it. She started to walk back to the balcony doors, but the door opened a third time. Ju spun around, annoyed. Seeing it was 16 she broke into a smile. 

"Did you find him? What did he say? Tell me he hasn't changed his mind! What did he say? What did he say?!" Ju ran to the large android and grabbed his arms. 16 smiled a small smile. 

"Just a moment, 18. I'm tired from walking for so long." 

"You are not!! Tell me, please!" 

"I looked for him for a long time...." 

"And?!!" 

"He seemed to be so kind...it was odd when he said that..." 

"...That what? 16 come on!!" Ju pleaded. 16 looked down at her and said, " Go to the lookout. You know where that is?" 

"Yes, yes. Everyone knows where that is. And?!" 

"You will find you're future husband there." Ju cried out in happiness and threw her arms around the android who was twice her size. 

"Thank you so much, 16!! But you can't tell anyone. No one, understand?" 16 smiled again. 

"Yes, 18." 

Ju ran to her balcony doors and threw them open. She waved to 16 as she took off into the air towards the lookout.... 

*************************************************************************************************************************** 

Back at Dende's lookout, it was Krillin who was pacing. Dende followed him with his eyes. Both of them were silent. And then... 

"Krillin!" Krillin's head jerked in the direction Ju's voice had come from. She was running to him, dressed in the same jean skirt, leggings, black shirt, and vest she always wore. Not exactly festive, but nonetheless perfect in Krillin's eyes. Besides, he was only wearing khakis and a red tee shirt. 

He met Ju in the middle of the throne room and threw his arms around her. They held each other closely, each just happy to be near the other. However, Dende came between them. 

"I can see you two are serious," he said. "Shall we get started?" 

Krillin and Ju nodded in unison. Dende smiled and gestured for them to follow him. They walked until they were standing directly in front of his throne and Krillin and Ju joined hands. Dende cleared his throat and began........ 


	7. Disaster Strikes Twice

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter seven 

Disaster strikes twice 

Krillin walked down the streets of Satan City whistling. The ceremony had been performed, and he was now a married man. The only thing was that Ju had gone back to her home to avoid arousing suspections. She and Krillin had made plans to meet at Gero's mansion that night. Krillin couldn't wait until he could see Ju again. 

He turned the corner and almost immediately stopped whistling. There was Juunanagou and his android gang. And facing off with them were Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, and Gohan. Normally, this situation would have made Krillin nervous, but not today, not after what had just taken place. Still smiling, Krillin went out to greet his new brother in law. 

"Hey Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo. What are you guys doing here?" Krillin asked. His friends stared at him, aghast. Juunanagou regarded him and laughed. 

"Hey, I remember you. From last night. Did you think you had any right to be there and embarrass me in front of all those people?" 

"Embarrass you? Why would I do that? I think you're a good person, deep down inside." Krillin said honestly. Juunanagou thought the human was mocking him. Ignoring the other Z fighters, the android turned his attention on Krillin. 

"Do you think you're being funny? I think you're being pretty stupid. But I guess all humans are, aren't they?" Juunanagou stared Krillin right in the eyes. Krillin looked away. 

"I don't think so. But I think me and my friends will be going now." He started to walk past Juunanagou but the angry android grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. 

"I don't think you'll be leaving yet." Juunanagou growled. The other androids laughed. 

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled. "He said we're leaving! Now back off!!" Juunanagou let Krillin go. Krillin began to panic. He didn't want a fight to break out. 

"Yamcha, cool it. Let's just go." 

"Yeah run away you coward. Go run away to that blue haired wench of yours." Juunanagou had gone too far. It was unclear weather he was talking about Yamcha's once true love Bulma or the one who had broken Krillin's heart, Marron. Either way, that comment turned out to be the straw that broke them camel's back. Yamcha lunged at Juunanagou, and knocked him to the ground. The androids began to cheer for their leader, who threw Yamcha off of him and began to attack. 

"Stop it!" Gohan cried. Tien and Piccolo just watched quietly, knowing they couldn't stop the fight now. Krillin however tried to move between the two fighters. 

"Yamcha, Juunanagou, stop it!! This isn't nessesary!!" Juunanagou smacked him out of the way and continued his assult on Yamcha. Yamcha landed a good hit to the right side of Juunanagou's face. Juunanagou cried out in anger and grabbed Yamcha by the arm and flung him into the group of androids. Gohan started forward, but Piccolo put his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder and shook his head. 

Krillin shoved his way past the androids. Yamcha had picked himself up and was throwing a flurry of punches at Juunanagou, who dodged them expertly. Krillin pushed his way between them and held his arms out from his side, stopping Yamcha's onslaught. Yamcha was blocked, and couldn't attack anymore. Juunanagou took this as an opportunity. Fast as lightning, the android swung under Krillin's right arm. Yamcha let out a stifled cry as Juunanagou's fist made contact. 

Krillin gasped as he saw the android pull back his fist....and saw that the fist was covered in blood. Juunangou and the android ran off, leaving the Z warriors with their injured friend. 

Krillin turned around. Yamcha was holding his stomach with both hands. A grimace of pain was etched on his face. A thin trail of blood spilled from his mouth. Choking, Yamcha released his hands on the wound a bit, and blood poured out over his hands and onto the ground. Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien rushed over just as Yamcha pitched forward. Krillin caught his friend and held him in his arms. 

"Yamcha!"Krillin exclaimed, terrifyed. Gohan gasped and turned away. A crowd had begun to form. Yamcha coughed, but managed to laugh weakly. 

"Don't...worry about me....I'm fine....But if you ask for me tomorrow....you'll find me a **grave** man......." Yamcha stammered and coughed again, this time spitting up blood. 

"Yamcha, shut up. You'll waste your energy. Tien, go get a senzu!!" Krillin ordered. Tien nodded and took off, although he knew he wouldn't make it back in time. Krillin took Yamcha's hand in his. 

"Why....did you....come between us....?..........I........was hurt........under.......your arm........Damn this fighting....its killed me.......again.....Damn all you fighters.......I can't...." He never finished his sentence. Yamcha squeezed Krillin's hand briefly before the life slipped from him. Krillin gently closed his eyes and laid him on the ground. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he looked up at Gohan and Piccolo. 

"Juunanagou........." Krillin fumed as he stood up. " Killed Yamcha....and RAN!" His hands curled into fists. "One of my oldest friends....all because of a stupid war we didn't choose to fight?!!Damn them all!!!" Krillin took off running in the direction the android's had gone. Gohan and Piccolo ran after him. 

Krillin turned the corner and looked down both ways of the new street. He saw the androids going down the left, towards Gero's mansion. 

"JUUNANAGOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Krillin yelled as loudly as he could, all the anger pouring out from him. All the androids turned around. Piccolo and Gohan ran up behind Krillin. Juunanagou eyes them and smirked. 

"Back for more?" He asked cooly. 

"Aren't you sorry at all? One bit? This war needs to end. For Yamcha..and for all those others you've caused pain!!!!!!" Krillin flew at Juunanagou. Juunanagou jumped out of the way and hit Krillin in the back, knocking him down. Then he brought his foot down, trying to crush Krillin's rib cage. Krillin rolled out of the way and jumped up. He jumped at Juunanagou again, and this time the android grabbed Krillin's arm and threw him to the ground. Juunanagou brought his arm down, and instinctivly Krillin squeezed his eyes shut and fired. Juunanagou never hit him. There was a dull thud, and Krillin forced his eyes open. He cried out as he saw the still form of the android. Piccolo and Gohan, as well as the remaining androids, stared at the earthling. 

Shocked, Krillin got to his feet. A bright red pool was sliding out from under Juunanagou's body. Krillin grabbed at his head. 

"Oh.....Kame-sama....WHAT HAVE I DONE?" 

Gohan broke out of his trance and rushed over to Krillin. He gave him a little shove. 

"Go, before Vegeta gets here!! He probably felt Yamcha's energy disappear. Go, or he'll kill you!" 

Tears brimming in his eyes again, Krillin nodded and ran down the alley way.... 


	8. Banished

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter Eight 

Banished   
  


A mob of people swarmed Capsule Corporation, yelling angrily. The group of Gero's androids who had witnessed the fight, along with Gero himself who had been told what happened, were carrying Juunanagou's body on their shoulders. Piccolo, Gohan, and Tien came in the opposite direction, carrying Yamcha. Bystanders filed around the angry fighters, curious to see what had happened. The door to Capsule Corp opened, and Vegeta came out, drawn by the commotion. 

"What is going on out here? What is this?!" Vegeta yelled over the crowd's roar. Everyone spoke at once, but Gero's voice rose above the rest. 

"One of your fighters killed by best creation!! I demand to know where he is at once, or else we'll fight this out right now!!!!" The androids spoke in agreement while the Z-fighters argued against it. Then Bulma, who had joined Vegeta at the door, gasped. 

"Yamcha!" Vegeta's attention turned to the fallen Z-warrior. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the gaping hole in his ally's stomach. He gritted his teeth. He was angry...no he was furious, but he still didn't know the whole story. He couldn't trust the android, so he asked Gohan. 

"Hey Gohan!! Tell me what happened here, and don't lie to me or you'll be sorry!" 

"Vegeta, Juunanagou started it!" The androids started yelling loudly. Gohan ignored them and continued. 

" All of us were sitting down near the fountain in the middle of the city. Juunanagou and the other android came up to us and started saying stuff. Krillin came and tried to get us to leave, but Yamcha got mad and attacked him....Juunanagou that is. The fight went on and Krillin tried to stop them but when he held Yamcha back, Juunanagou injured Yamcha. It was only because Juunanagou killed Yamcha that Krillin killed him. It was an accident, too!!" 

"Liar! You wouldn't turn in an ally! Juunanagou isn't programmed to attack until he's told!!" Gero yelled. Again, everyone started talking at once. 

"Shut up!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone fell quiet. "Why did you come here? To complain to me? I should destroy you all right now for just bothering me! Didn't I say that if anyone started a fight besides me they would be killed?!! Well since the android is already dead, that leaves the one who killed him!" 

"You can't mean that....!" Gohan yelled. His shout was drowned out by the mob. The androids cheered and Piccolo yelled. 

"Vegeta! You mean to tell me you would kill your own ally! You coward!" Piccolo cried. Bulma tugged on Vegeta's sleeve. Vegeta looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. 

"Vegeta.....you can't." Deep inside his hardened heart, Vegeta knew she was right. But he couldn't just back down on his threat; it would make him seem weak. 

"Quiet!" The Saiyan prince yelled once again. He glared at Gohan and the other z-fighters. "If I ever see that human again it'll be his last hour! Tell him to get out of this city and go as far away as possible!" With that he turned and stomped back into the house. Bulma followed him. Gero let out an enraged cry. Gohan looked at Piccolo. The namek's face was serious and hard. Gohan suddenly had the urge to power up to Super Saiyan and tear those androids apart.....but he knew that it would only result in more death. Far away...Ju cried out for Krillin. 


	9. She still loves you....

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter nine 

She still loves you.... 

"Dende, what am I going to do?!!" moaned Krillin. Gohan had just brought word of his banishment. The young boy had told him quickly and then left before he could see his friend's reaction. It was too much for the small Saiyan boy to bear. Presently, Krillin went from being totally sad and upset to being furiously angry. 

"If I could train until I was stronger than all of them I would! Anything that will get me back to Julie....But she'll have found out what I've done by now. I killed her brother, the only family she had....there's no way she'll feel the same way about me now....What's the point in living anymore Dende? I've betrayed the only person I've ever loved's trust! I'll never even see any of my friends again!!! I'm totally useless, just like I've always been! I just want it to stop!" He began to form a ki blast in his hand. He raised it over his chest. Dende ran over and grabbed his arm. 

"Krillin don't! You'll only regret it later! Right now there's nothing we can do, but we'll think of something!!" Dende said frantically. Krillin looked at his Namekian friend with tears in his eyes. Slowly, he let the ki fade out. He lowered to the ground, and the tears spilled out of his eyes. 

"Dende......I don't know what I should do....My love for Julie's made me a killer....a murderer. But it's also made me strong...without her, I don't know how much longer I can hold on to my sanity..." Dende looked sadly at his friend. A noise in the distance suddenly caught his attention. Earth's gaurdian looked over to the side of the lookout to see 16 flying up to them. Dende looked back at Krillin. He was staring at his hands, not noticing Ju's trusted friend. Dende extended his hand out and Krillin looked up. 

"16 is here. Maybe he can tell you about Ju," said Dende. Krillin looked doubtful, but took Dende's hand anyway and stood up. 16 reached them and landed on the lookout's floor. 

"Krillin....I bring news of 18." Said the android. 

"Really?...Is she okay? Did you...did you tell her what happened?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh..." Krillin looked down at the ground. 

" Today was the first time I've ever seen 18 cry....and not just for her brother....but for the loss of her husband as well. Here." 16 handed Krillin a small sliver ring, the ring Krillin realized as the one she always wore on her right ring finger. She had told him it was the only thing she had to remind her of her long forgotten past. "18 is under house arrest right now. Dr. Gero doesn't want to lose another one of his...'creations'. But she wanted you to have that, so you would be sure that you know she still loves you. And she told me that tonight, after the sun sets, she wants you to go to her room so she can see you again." 

Krillin broke into a huge smile. He clutched the ring tightly in his hand. "I'll be there, definitly. Tell her...I'll come." 16 nodded, then turned around and flew off. Dende faced Krillin and gave him a concerned look. 

"Krillin....are you sure about this? If Vegeta catches you....remember what Gohan said?" 

"I don't care Dende! Let him find me; I'll fight him myself! Nothing can stop me from going to her tonight. Not you, not Vegeta, no one! It'll be fine!" Krillin walked off, leaving Dende alone with his thoughts..... 


	10. Better.....then worse

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter ten 

Better...then worse 

At Gero's mansion.....the sun hadn't yet risen. Everything was quiet. Juunanagou had been laid to rest in Gero's expensive tomb the day before. Now, Gero was down in the basement of the mansion typing away at his computer terminal. Papers were strewn around him in a cluttered mess. His eyes were bloodshot; he'd been working all night on his latest project.... 

Upstairs, in front of Ju's bedroom door, 16 stood protectively. The hallway was quiet. The night before, Ju had retired early. Everyone thought it was because she was overwhelmed with sadness due to the death of her brother. This was only partly true...... 

Inside Ju's room, Krillin stirred. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the sleeping form of his wife. He kissed her shoulders gently, and then fondly stoked her hair. He gazed at her sleeping form for a moment and then looked out the window. The first rays of the sun were just beginning to turn the moist night air to mist. Krillin sighed out loud. He quietly slipped out of the bed, taking care not to disturb Ju, and began getting dressed. With her eyes still closed, Ju smiled. 

"Do you have to go?" She asked quietly. She opened her eyes and turned over. She gazed at her husband. "I want you to stay..." Krillin pulled his shirt on and smiled at her. 

"I don't want to leave...But the sun's coming up. I'll come back tonight, I promise. As soon as the sun goes down." Ju stubbornly shook her head. 

"But the sun's not coming up. It's still night. See, the stars are still in the sky." She gestured towards the window. Through the growing sunlight the stars could still be seen, faintly. Krillin followed her gaze and then sat back on the bed. 

"Okay then. I'll stay here with you; even if it means risking death, I won't leave." At the mention of the word 'death' Ju's eyes grew wide. 

"I'd almost forgotten! You have to go, quick, before Gero comes and finds you! I couldn't bear it if you were killed!" She quickly jumped out of bed and pulled her nightgown on. Krillin walked to her. 

"I will be back though....During the day I'll just be at Kame House. You know where that is?" 

"Yes. I'll come to you when I can. I'll figure out a way to get away from Gero if it takes me a lifetime. If only he didn't have that stupid remote!! I hate that man so much I-" Krillin took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Ju calmed down. Then there was a knock on her door. 

"18, Gero is coming upstairs now!" 16's voice said through the door. Ju quickly pulled Krillin to the balcony door. 

"Go now before he sees you!!" She urged. Krillin embraced her again. 

"I'll miss you," he whispered. 

"I'll miss you too. Now go! Please!" He nodded and sped off through the air. Ju immediatly jumped back onto the bed and pretended she had just gotten up. A minute later, the door opened and Gero came in. 

"Good, you're awake." He said with a smile. Ju just scowled at him. 

"What do you want?" 

"I've been working on a new program for you." 

"Program for what?" Ju asked shortly. 

"With 17 gone, you need a power boost. The new program I'm working on will make you three times stronger than you are already. It also contains new instructions for you. With this program, you will destroy all those wretched Z warriors one by one, starting with the human who destroyed 17. Then my revenge against Goku will finally be complete, after all these years." Ju's eyes grew wide with fear and anger. 

"No!" she exclaimed. 

"What?!" 

"I said no! You have no right to order me around like this!! I won't be a part of your plan; you can't make me! You can't!! I'm getting out of here now!" She started to rush past him. Gero made a grab for her, but Ju turned and hit him in the face. Gero grew angry. He pulled a remote control from his pocket and hit one of the many buttons. This lowered Ju's power. Gero grabbed her again, and spun her around, holding her by the wrists. Ju tried to pull away, but her power had been lowered too much. 

"You are wrong. I can make you and I will!!! You forget that I am the one who created you." 

"You created nothing, you crazy old man!! I was human before you came along. You manipulated me and my brother!" 

"And I'll do it again!" Gero yelled. "You've been too disobediant! Once I finish the new programming, you won't remember anything! You will be completely under my control. It'll be ready in two days!! Enjoy the time you have left, 18." He threw her to the floor. As he walked away, Ju stood up and tried to jump at him, but 16 stopped her. Gero shut the door behind him. Hot tears stung Ju's eyes. 

"16, what am I going to do! I can't do this, I can't!! I'd rather die!! If I have to go through with this, I'll kill myself!!" 

"Calm down 18. It is impossible to think when you are this upset. I think you should do what Gero tells you to do. It will save you a lot of pain and torment. Besides, who needs a human companion anyway?" Ju abruptly stopped her hysterics. She slowly looked 16 in the face. Of course he would say that to her, he was programmed to be obediant only to Dr. Gero. Ju felt completely betrayed. The last person in her 'family' was now siding with Gero. Ju took a step back away from 16. She looked down to the ground. 

"16....I think you're right......" She lied. "I'm going to go up to the lookout and get Dende to tell Krillin for me. Is that okay?" She asked. 16 looked confused. 

"I don't think Gero wants you to go out." 

" I know...but I want to just tell Dende to tell Krillin goodbye for me. Then I'll come back. Please 16?" 

"All right." 16 said finally. "But you have an hour. And then I'm coming after you." Ju nodded. 

"It won't even take me that long." She said. Somberly, she walked to the balcony doors and threw them open. In her weakened state, is was more difficult to fly, though not impossible. She took another look at 16 who was watching her closely. Then she took off upwards, towards the lookout.... 


	11. Dende's plan

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter eleven 

Dende's plan 

After about 20 minutes, Ju reached the lookout. Ju landed and ran into Dende's throne room. Dende was in there chatting with Mr. Popo. Ju was in tears as she cried, "Dende, I need your help!!! Something awful has happened!! I need to talk to you alone now!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shot Mr. Popo and icy glare. Popo took the hint. He picked up his watering can and walked out of the room, mumbling something about having to water the garden. Once he was gone, Dende shut the doors. He turned back around to face Ju. 

"What is it Ju?! What happened?" 

"Gero is bent on turning me into a killing machine!! I have two days before he finishes a new program that will get rid of what ever memory I have now and force me to kill all the Z-fighters...Krillin included!! I would destroy Gero in an instant if I could, but he lowered my power to much.. The most I can do is fly!! I was going to go and find Krillin, but 16 said he would come after me if I wasn't back in an hour. Dende, please help me. If you can't, I swear I'll kill myself rather than kill Krillin or his friends!!" Ju stared at Dende with pleading eyes. Dende looked around desperatly. He wracked his mind trying to think of a solution. Then, through a window in the throne room, he saw Popo watering the herb garden. Thoughtfully, he walked over to a shelf. 

"Let's see..." he muttered. "Deadly nightshade...deadly nightshade...where is it....Ah, here it is!" The namekian boy picked up a small blue bottle. He showed it to Ju. 

"....I think I have an idea. You said you have two days, right? Well, the night before he should have the program finished, make sure you're alone and take this." Ju looked at him for a moment, and then hesitantly took the vial. 

"What will it do?" She asked. 

"It will make it seem like your pulse has stopped. You'll become pale and cold, and you'll look like you're dead. It'll last for 42 hours. After that time goes by, you'll return to normal and wake up, like you were just sleeping. While Gero moves you to the tomb, I'll have Popo give a letter to Krillin, telling him of our idea. When you wake up, him and me will be waiting there. Then you two can go off together, and no one will know what happened. Eventually, we can tell the other fighters, and Gero will never know!" 

Ju looked from Dende to the bottle in her hand. 

"Will it even work on me? I'm after all part android." 

"Do you bleed?" 

"Yes..." 

"Then it will work. You have to have a circulatory system to bleed. It'll work, trust me." Ju paused for a moment, thinking. Then she nodded. 

"I'll do it. What do I have to loose?" 

*************************************************************************************************************************** 

Ju returned to Gero's mansion. After she convinced 16 that she was okay with everything, he left her alone. Ju sat in her room for the rest of the day, imagining what it would be like once her and Krillin escaped together. Then, at around 8:00 that night, Gero came back in. 

"18...16 tells me that you've come around." Ju ignored him. 

"I just wanted to let you know that the program will be finished by tomorrow morning. Pleasant dreams, my dear." Ju still didn't say a word. Once Gero left, she locked the door. She was alone. She fished around in her pocket for the small vile. 

"Please get the letter, Krillin...." she whispered. She began to bring the vial to her lips but stopped. 

"What if he doesn't get it?" She thought. "What if I wake up in the tomb with all those dead people around me and he isn't there? What if I suffocate in there before he gets there? Or what if....what if it doesn't work at all? I'll have to get reprogrammed! No...I won't. I'll destroy myself first. I guess I'll find out when I wake up.....Krillin....this is for you!" She put the bottle to her lips and swallowed all of the elixir. When all of it was gone, she let the bottle slip out of her hand. It rolled under her bed. Ju felt a light dizzyness come over her. A chill ripped through her and she fell onto the bed...... 


	12. Too late...

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter twelve 

Too late... 

The next morning, Gero came into Ju's room, ready to take her down to his lab and turn her into something awful. He opened the door whistling and walked to her bed. 

"18 you've slept long enough. Get up now." There was no answer. Gero crept closer to the bed. Ju's face was deathly white, and her chest no longer rose and fell with every breath. 

"18, get up now! You will not like it if I have to force you." Ju still didn't stir. At his point, 16 came into the room. 

"What's wrong, Dr. Gero?" He asked monotonously. 

"That wretched girl is pretending to be asleep." Gero leaned over the bed and grabbed Ju by the shoulders. He shook her briefly. 

"Get up!!" He yelled at her. But she was limp in his arms. Gero looked at her, confused. He laid her back down and placed two fingers to her throat. He pulled back with a gasp. 

"Damn it!" he exclaimed. "She is dead!! She must have shorted out during the night or something!! Damn!! Now both of my creations are dead!" 

"18...."16 trailed off. He looked at Ju's still form and felt for a moment something like sadness. The rest of the house awoke, and upon hearing the news flew into a frenzy.... 

***************************************************************************************************************************   
  


Krillin stared out of the window at Kame House. Master Roshi had gone into town, so Krillin had the house to himself. He gazed up at the clouds, imagining his wife smiling down at him. He broke into a smile. 

Then he saw a ki trail. He sensed it out, and found out that it was Gohan. He leapt up. Gohan had been in Satan City that morning, maybe he knew something about Ju! Krillin ran to the door and waved at his friend, not noticing Gohan's drawn face. 

"Gohan!! Hey!!" He called. Gohan landed. 

"Hi Krillin," he said. 

"Um, Gohan? How is that android girl? You know, the blonde one, with bright blue eyes, and the gorgeous smile and-"he stopped, noticing that Gohan was giving him a funny look. Krillin really wanted to tell Gohan of his marriage to Ju, but he knew he couldn't until he'd gotten the okay from Gohan. So instead, he just peered anxiously at his friend, waiting for an answer. 

"Well um.....I went to Satan city this morning. After I got my mom's groceries, I was walking back and I passed the cemetary....you know, with Gero's overexpensive tomb?" Krillin paled. He turned away, trying to hid this from Gohan. 

"Uh...yeah." 

"Well....I heard a funeral going on and I kind of wanted to know who it was for. I always get kind of sad at funerals, even if I don't know the person. But uh....anyway.....I saw who it was. It was 18, Krillin. She's dead." Krillin felt his heart tear in two. He lost his balance and stumbled to the side. Gohan took notice. 

"I'm sorry Krillin. I kind of got the feeling that you had a thing for her.....but......" Krillin didn't answer. His hands curled into fists. He threw Gohan a glance and then took off flying as fast as he could. 

"Krillin, wait!!!" Gohan cried as he sped after him. The two of them sped into the setting sun and disappeared. 

No more than two minutes later.......Mr. Popo flew up. An envelop was clutched in his hands....... 


	13. Drink of Death

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter thirteen 

Drink of Death 

Thursday morning.... 

"Dende! I flew back as fast as I could! But my magic carpet decided to go out on me just when I needed it the most!! I couldn't deliver the letter to Krillin! I went to Kame House, just like you said!! But when I got there, the house was empty! No one was home at all!!" Mr. Popo gasped, out of breath. Up on Dende's lookout, the sun was already well up and warming the earth below. Dende clutched his staff tightly as his stout friend rambled on. His face would have paled, but him being green, it wasn't possible. 

"Oh no, Mr. Popo...." Dende managed finally. His voice was a horse whisper. 

"There was something really important in that letter! Oh gosh!! Ju! She'll wake up in that tomb and be all alone!! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I have to get her out of there!!" He turned to Mr. Popo. 

"Popo, I have to make a stop down on Earth. Its urgent! Can you take me there, friend" 

"I would Dende, but I'm afraid that my magic carpet is still on the fritz. What on earth are you talking about, Ju in a tomb? Who's Ju? And why is she in a tomb?" 

"I don't have time to explain, Popo. I will, when the time comes!! But I'll have to fly! I'm not real fast....but I've got to try!" The earth's guardian threw his staff to the ground and took off of the lookout, down towards Earth..." 

*************************************************************************************************************************** 

"Krillin...." Gohan muttered to himself. It was growing dark. He knew his friend had come down into this poor, little town, but he wasn't quite sure where he had gone. Gohan realized he could easily find Krillin's ki signal, but he knew deep down that at the moment Krillin just wanted to be alone. So with a sigh, Gohan returned to finding him the old fashioned way......... 

#############################################################   
  


"Just give it too me. I know you have it in here somewhere, I was told by about a million different people. Please, I'll give you 10,000 zenni for it. Its everything I have. I just need that poison!" Krillin was raising his voice. His calm and gentle tone was now sad and bitter, hurt by the "death" of his beloved. The old man behind the counter of the potion shop trembled. Krillin was very intimidating when he was angry. 

"Sir, um...if you don't mind me asking...why do you need it so badly? Its illegal to sell such lethal potion you know. I could be-" 

"No one will ever know! Come on, what do you owe the world anyway? What has the world given you? Nothing!! The world takes all and gives nothing! I say to hell with all of that!" The old man was quiet. He slowly raised one wrinkled eyebrow and peered cockeyed at the earth warrior. Slowly, and painstakingly, the old man got off his stool and hobbled into the back room. A moment later, he returned with a small red bottle. He held it out to Krillin with a trembling hand. 

"One gulp of this," he said. "Will kill a man in less than a minute, no matter how big or how strong he may be. Its the strongest stuff I got." He watched as Krillin turned the bottle over in his hand. 

"Thank you..." Krillin said absent mindedly. He turned around. Annoyed, the old man rubbed his fingers together and cleared his throat. Krillin dug in his pocket and tossed a pile of bills on the counter. Then, still staring at the bottle, he walked out of the store and into the night air. 

"Soon Julie....just a little while longer and then I'll be with you again. Just a little bit longer. I miss you so much it hurts..." 

"Krillin!" Krillin looked over to see Gohan walking over to him. Quickly, he thrust the bottle into his pocket. 

"Yeah Gohan?" He asked causually. Gohan looked at him, confused at his sudden change in behavior. 

"Are you okay now, Krillin?" 

"Uh-huh. I was just a bit stunned earlier, that's all. I'm going to be going back now. See you later, bud! You're the best friend I ever had...." Krillin waved and then took off. Gohan stared after him. 

"What did he mean?" The boy asked himself. "That's not the way to Kame House...." Then he felt Dende's ki going in the same direction Krillin was going. It wasn't going nearly as fast though. 

"I wonder if Dende knows what's going on...." With that he flew towards Dende's ki..... 


	14. Love's Final Act

Krillin and Juuhachigou 

Chapter fourteen 

**Loves final act....**

"Julie!!!!!" Krillin cried. His voice echoed down the stone entrance corridor of the tomb. The tears that he had held back since Gohan had told him now slid freely down his face. In one hand he held a torch to light the way of this stomach of death. The other he ran along the wall, trying to keep his balance. "Julie!" He cried again. Finally....he made it to the main chamber where all the bodies lay. The stench was incredible. Skeletons and half decayed bodies laid in the hollowed out beds in the walls. In the middle, the more important people where laid to rest. Some of the skeletons where half in and half out of their coffins. None of this meant anything to Krillin. All he saw was the new white coffin in the exact center of the crypt. The lid wasn't shut. Krillin's eyes burned with tears as he saw his wife lying there. Still, he managed a smile. 

"Look at her..." he mused. "She still lights up the room....My poor Julie....why did you leave me here? I need you so much.....I love you so much......" He walked closer to the coffin. Ju laid inside with her hands resting on her chest. Her face was now retaining the bright color she had during life. 

"She......doesn't look dead at all. Its almost like she's just asleep. I love her so much..." He turned and looked at the coffin next to Ju's. It was closed, but Krillin knew it was Juunanagou's. 

"Sorry, brother in law. I'm sorry I dared to love your sister, and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I guess the only way I can repay you is to kill the one who killed you....myself." Krillin turned back to Ju. He ran his hand over her face, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He reached into his pocket and fished out the bottle. 

"So this is it..." he muttered. "Guess this will be the last time I ever see anything or....or hold anything..." He leaned down into the coffin and brought Ju's limp body up into his arms. He held her tightly and kissed her cheek before laying her back down. 

"I'll protect you Julie. I'll never leave you, even in death. I'll stay here forever...with you......my angel.......my wife...." He uncorked the bottle and took a deep breath. Then he quickly brought the bottle to his lips and gulped the whole thing down. Immediatly, he felt his heart leap and this time it was not with love or joy. It was with the sensation of his own death. 

"The...the old....old man didn't lie....they...d-d0 work fast.....I'll be....w-w-with you soon Julie." He managed to lean down and kiss her on the forehead one last time. "I-I love......you.." Unable to stand anymore, Krillin fell to the ground. He saw darkness close in on him as he took his final breath....   
  


Two minutes later, another light could be seen coming down the corridor. Dende could be heard muttering under his breath. 

"It took me forever to get here. I need to learn how to go faster. I hope Gohan gets here with the others fast. " He entered the room and waved the torch around. He spotted Ju's coffin and began to walk over. He let out a short cry as he saw Krillin lying on the floor beside it....with a red vial clutched in his hand. 

"Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh no!!!!!" He choked out. As soon as he had said that, Ju began to wake up. Panicing, Dende rushed over to her. She opened her eyes slowly. 

"Dende.....it worked then. Where's Krillin?" She asked sleepily. 

"Ju, come on! We must have gotten fate mad or something, because everything's gone all wrong!! We have to go, now!!!" Ju looked at him, confused. 

"Wha...but where's Krillin? Why isn't he here!! Dende!" She sat up quickly. "Tell me please!!!!!!" Dende took her hand and led her out of the coffin. She looked around....and then looked down. A sob escaped from her throat as she saw her dead husband. 

"Krillin.....oh God, please no!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!" She sank to her knees. A noise sounded outside of the tomb. 

"Ju, come on before the androids get here!" Dende cried anxiously. 

"No." 

"But Ju-" 

"I SAID NO!!!!!!! LEAVE ME!!!!" The noise sounded again. Dende ran out of the room and up the corridor, leaving Ju alone with Krillin. She gathered him in her arms. As she did so, the bottle fell from his hand with a clatter. Ju noticed it and picked it up. 

"You poisoned yourself....why Krillin?" She put the bottle to her lips, but got only air. Angrily, she flung it to the side of the room where it shattered on the wall. Hot tears slid down her face. 

"Just...just like you, using it all for yourself you know that?" She kissed him on the lips and then pulled back with a loud sob. 

"You're......you still feel warm!!!!" She wept, and hugged Krillin tightly to her chest, slowly rocking back and forth. "Why did you leave me like this?!! I can't live without you!! I won't! I love you too much!! Please, Krillin!! Do you hear me!! You can't be dead!! I love you!! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The noise outside of the crypt grew closer. 

"They're coming!!! Then I'll be quick about!! You won't be alone in your death Krillin!!" Ju powered up and energy ball in her fist. Quick as a flash, she plunged it into her chest, obliterating her heart. Her eyes closed and she used her last bit of strength too embrace her dear husband.... 

***************************************************************************************************************************   
  


Rain was falling the next morning. All of Krillin's friends were gathered at Capsule Corporation. Dende had explained all that had gone on, down to the very last detail. Gohan sobbed and held onto his father. Goku himself looked unusually sad and upset. Piccolo stood silently while Tien, Choutzu, and Launch tried their best to consol Gohan. Dende ultimatly blamed himself. Chi-chi looked at her husband. Vegeta just stared at everyone angrily. 

"This is what we get for being so petty," Goku said wisely. " We've lost one of our best friends because of this. Gero has lost a lot too. A lot of people were robbed of their life at a young age. Everyone....has been punished........"   
  


***************************************************************************************************************************   
  


characters: Akira Toriyama 

Original play-Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare 

Thanks to Megan, Miliah, Alison, Rachel, Dana, my love K.C., and all of you reviewers.......... 

**The End**   
  



End file.
